1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to console control buttons and more particularly to concealable hard keys for vehicle control consoles.
2. Description of the Background Art
As vehicles become more complex machines, the input needs of the vehicles also become more complex. Modern vehicles present the user with much information via fixed units (e.g., climate control) as well as variable displays (i.e., infotainment head unit, digital instrument cluster display, etc.). This content, whether fixed or variable, requires input devices so that the user can interact with the content. Simple buttons and knobs are currently being used, but are no longer modern enough to be perceived as “premium.” In certain vehicles, simple hardware is being made more “premium” simply by adding mechanical motion to it (e.g., tweeters that rise from the dash, display screens that unfold from the dash on car startup, etc.). Often times all of the input hardware is constantly in front of the user even when there is no need for input. Thus, it is desired to remove the input hardware from the view of the user when there is no need for input.
There currently is a need to improve the aesthetics of current hard keys, buttons, and toggle switches. Furthermore, there is a need to replace conventional hard keys, buttons, and toggle switches with improved “smart” hard keys, buttons, and switches (i.e., the hard keys, buttons, and switches understand when they are needed for input and when they are not).
Several conventional devices provide modified hard keys, buttons, or toggle switches that may move, slide or retract during use.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0155215 discloses an input device using sliding buttons. The buttons slide via user input inside a slot on the surface of a device. The sliding motion of the button completes the circuit. Then, the button repositions itself via internal springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,499,003 discloses a display, used in ranges, stove tops, and other appliances, in which buttons turn off or disappear entirely after a period of inactivity to avoid cluster from having extra graphics and buttons on the display. The extra graphics and buttons serve a function during operation of the appliance, but are not necessary to be displayed at all times. The disappearing input devices are touch sensitive surfaces, which hide below a piece of tinted black glass. When an input is needed, the button lights up beneath the glass via an LED, and the input surface becomes active. Similarly, graphics can also be lit up via an LED beneath the surface for feedback purposes. When the system times-out, all of the LEDs and touch zones turn off and the result is a clean black glass surface.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0138822 is directed to an automotive display unit, which mechanically moves to hide and reveal itself to the user. The moving display can include a control panel, which moves with the display unit. The control panel is synched in an opening/closing position with the physical display, as well as being used to control various elements on the display when it is visible. When the display is not being used, it can be stored away mechanically with this control panel, resulting in a clean surface where the display and buttons once were.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070247420 is directed to an automobile display and control unit in which the physical hard keys are replaced with surface zones that can be either active or inactive. These zones appear flat when inactive and do not register any input. When input is needed from a specific button, the zone becomes active and creates a tactile protrusion from the surface, which registers a button push when pressed. The protrusion is created via shape memory alloy actuators embedded in the surface.
None of the conventional techniques, however, provide a device or method for concealing physical buttons while the display associated with the buttons and the surrounding area remains stationary.